Gryfalcon9, Ultimate X Zoid
by Flarewolf-Kitsune
Summary: Hi! SI fic. If you don't like those, don't flame. R
1. Default Chapter

SI Fic. Self-Insertion. I have created a new Ultimate X Zoid, Gryfalcon9. Equipped with multiple unit changes, The Chalfos (black armor), The Rampager (red armor), and The Dragos (purple armor). The original unit has Ranos like wings, and the body is basically like Liger0's, only the legs are longer. The wing part can fold onto the main body and not get in the way because of the grooves the wings fit in. The wings are deep blue, while the body armor is a deeper green. It has a multitude of artillery and artillery techniques, such as Strike Laser Claw, Aero's Cannon, Laser Cannon, Rockets, Pivotal Gun, and Energy Shields, just to name the ones on the original unit. The Gryfalcon9's pilot, Teken Vestivan, a 17-year-old orphan girl, is a master at Zoids (in her opinion) and is a Class-S warrior. She has long, brown hair, which she wears in a single ponytail, and her bangs are dyed a deep blue at the ends, and grow lighter as they go up. Her eyes are an emerald/purple color, and she has two silver earrings in her left ear, and one gold earring in her right, and they are all hoop earrings. She wears a light purple sleeveless midriff v-neck silk tank top, a pair of black & gold shorts, and white boots. She can be a wisecrack sometimes, but she is very pretty and smart. She is also very wealthy. But I will reveal no more, so we can get on with the story.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Teken meets the Blitz Team!  
  
  
  
"BIT CLOUD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Leena screamed. "What's the problem?" Brad asked. "THAT LITTLE WEASEL SWIPED MY PIE!" She yelled, grabbing a random object, (a heavy book) and hurling it at Bit, who just walked in. "YAAAA!!!" Bit fell over twitching. "YOU STOLE MY PIE SLICE YOU WEASEL!" she roared, a vein popping out of her forehead. "Hey, take it easy! I saw your dad eat it, so you can stop killing our team mate, ok?" "Hey guys!" Jamie said. "I just got the info for our next battle. Someone named…" He looked at the papers he was carrying. " Teken 'Nei Strike' Vestivan. "It seems she's interested in joining us. She already battled Harry, and the Fluggle and Lighting teams, and won. It says here she won't require share of any winnings for a long time, and can provide her own money for tune-ups and such. She does have an impressive battle record." Leena blinked. "I think we should let her join. I mean, it won't hurt anything, and she's gonna pay her own way, right?" "I don't know… Don't you think we should battle her first? See what she's made of?" Brad said, sitting down. Jamie shuffled through the papers. His jaw dropped. "What is it Jamie?" Bit asked, walking over. "SHE'S A CLASS-S WARRIOR?" Leena's eyes went wide. "Wow.." "And the battle is this afternoon…" Jamie sighed.  
  
A White judge capsule shot into the ground. "This is an official Zoid battle. Any area within 8 miles is a Zoid battle area. The battle mode is 0996. The Blitz team versus the Gryfalcon9. Area scanned…Battlefield set up.. Ready… FIGHT!"  
  
~Aboard the Snail/headquarters/storage snail thing~  
  
"Ready to Mobilize Liger0 Jager."  
  
"Ready to mobilize Weasel Unit."  
  
"Ready to Mobilize Shadow Fox."  
  
~Aboard a White Whale King~  
  
"Oh jeez…" Teken grumbled. "You ready, Gryfalcon? Ready to Mobilize Gryfalcon9, unit Rampager. YEEHHHAAAAA!!!!" Grabbing her control units, she launched, only to find a Shadow Fox, Weasel Unit, and a strange blue Zoid. Teken's own Zoid had it's alternate unit, the Rampager, a red armor that had a hyper jump, enabling it to go at supersonic speed, and a special pivotal gun, and Buster Slash blades. This blue Zoid had a Hyper Jump too. A message screen appeared, showing a long-brown haired young man. "My names Brad. So you want to join us, eh? You'll have to at least beat two of us, and show your dodging abilities. You might want to show your aim, too. Ready?" Teken blinked. "Well, if that's all you want to see…this isn't Gryfalcon9's usual armor though…" The longhaired guy vanished and was replaced by a girl. "ARE WE TALKING OR FIGHTING???" "Sorry." Teken said. The pictures vanished. "Let's go Gryfalcon. Hyper Jump!" Teken swerved to avoid an attack from the Weasel Unit. She fired a round of shot's from the Pivotal gun, and hit Leena head-on. A smoke screen appeared out of nowhere, and shots were fired, hitting Gryfalcon. Ticked off, she sent a message screen to Brad. "THAT WAS DIRTY! Time for a taste of your own MEDICINE. Pity you didn't mobilize the Ranos… You would have had a better chance." She shut off the message screen and pressed a bright purple button. "Activating flight unit. Preparing Bithblade weaponry. Flight activation confirmed. Let's fly Gryfalcon!" Two wings started to emerge from the back of Gryfalcon, unfolding like a Ranos's. They straightened, just as two large blades emerged from the sides of the red armor, glowing with a fierce light, blowing away the smoke. Gryfalcon charged, jumping into the air.  
  
Bit had watched as Brad's Shadow Fox had released a smoke barrier, shrouding Teken in a cloud of black smoke. But now, two blades on Teken's Gryfalcon9 had appeared and blown away the smoke, only to reveal a pair of wings much like Jamie's Ranos. Then the red armored Zoid had practically leaped into the air, taking flight. "What kinda Zoid is that thing?" Bit asked Liger0, not really expecting Liger to respond. But respond it did, showing Bit a detailed picture of all the information on the Gryfalcon9, and that included the rumor of it being a legendary Ultimate X. "An Ultimate X? Liger, are you serious-" Bit never finished, because the Gryfalcon had just taken down Leena, totally wiping all the weaponry off. A message screen appeared on Bit's screen. "Hey, Aren't YOU going to attempt to shoot me down? You have done nothing but SIT there, watching. GET WITH THE PROGRAM WILL YOU????" The message screen vanished. Bit shook his head. "Let's go Liger."  
  
"YEEHHAAAA! This is great Gryfalcon! Strike Laser Claw that Shadow Fox!" The two front claws on both forelegs began glowing golden, and Gryfalcon rammed into the Shadow Fox claw first, freezing the black Zoid's command system and ripping off the gun. Gryfalcon landed, and folded the wings back into the carefully hidden grooves.  
  
Well? Please R&R. More Chapters to come. 


	2. Beach Party: Part 1

Ok, a few notices to the first three people who reviewed.  
  
1: I PURPOSELY put Teken's age in. I lied, and want to inform you her age is really 20. She just looks 17 (to a point^^)  
  
And  
  
2. I referred to Leena's Gunsniper as the Weasel Unit. Sorry. I screwed up. So shoot me.  
  
And  
  
My first reviewer pointed out that in order for the wing units on the Gryfalcon9 to work, the Zoid itself must be larger than LigerZero. Well, I never specified how big the wing units were, just that they were "Like a Ranos's". But, to keep a long story short, I have no earthly idea how the thing works. I don't even know how it's built.  
  
Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own Zoids, but I do own the Gryfalcon9, Teken, and Gryfalcon9's armor changes. I just want to warn you that Teken likes Jack, and Jack kinda likes Teken, so…^^  
  
  
  
As some of you may have found out, I tend to be kinda lengthy in description. Every time Teken uses a new weapon that is, -ah- original, I will, if need be, describe it. And if she is wearing a new outfit, new armor, blahblahblahblah. Anyway, she made onto the team, and…and…and…THEY ARE AT THE BEACH! Yeah! ^^ Anyhoo, Leena and Teken went out to buy new swimsuits. Part of the chapter is about that. While doing so, they meet up with Naomi, and a certain pilot of the Berserker Fury…and Leena's brother, Leon. By the way, Teken may use some dirty language later on in chapters, as may a mysterious new group who plans on stealing LigerZero, and the other UltimateX….  
  
  
  
Chapter2: Beach party!  
  
"BYE DAD! Me and Teken are going to get her a new swimsuit! We're taking the White Whale King and the GS and Gryfalcon! See ya at the beach!" Leena called to her father, Dr. Taros. "Alright, Be careful!"  
  
~At the swimsuit shop~  
  
"Teken, how about this? It'll match your bangs." Teken turned towards Leena and her eyes went HUGE. Leena was holding up a ocean blue bikini that had a pattern of blue/purple flames. The suit would most likely reveal little to the imagination, if you know what I mean. "Wow, Leena…I don't know though. Does it come with a, well ankle bracelet set, and maybe a headband? I like that kind of thing." Leena turned to the rack that held identical suits. "Wait…YES!" Leena turned back holding the suit, a long, purple/blue ribbon with a sea green jewel sewn in the middle. A pair of ankle and wrist ribbons (A ribbon-like ornament that is water resistant) hung from her hands. "Perfect! I'm going to go try it on, ok?" Teken ran into a dressing room with the suit and accessories. Leena sighed, and started to root through the wall that held sandals, when she heard someone speak to her. "Leena? What are you doing here?" Leena stiffened; that voice was familiar. She turned around. "Leon? Wh-what the heck are you doing here?" Leon laughed. "Naomi's looking for a new swimsuit. We're also looking for some swimsuits for our newest team members. Hey Jack! Vega! Come here for a moment, will you?" A young, black-haired kid and a tall, handsome young man walked over. "I believe you've battled both before." Leena's eyes were huge. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by a feeble voice. "Leena? I'm ready. Please don't laugh…I think it makes me look fat…" Teken came out, her head down. The top part of the bikini covered a good portion of her busts (hey, it's a thong. What did you expect?) . Her ankles and wrists were wrapped in the ribbons, and her long, brown hair was tied into a tight ponytail-and-meatball style. "Teken! You don't look fat! You look great!" Leena smiled warmly. Teken looked up, and went a red so deep it was even redder than LigerZero's eyes. "L-Leena…Y-you didn't tell m-me w-we had company…" Leena looked at the boys, all of who except Vega were staring. Somewhere she (Leena) found a big, heavy beach umbrella and bashed both her brother and Jack. "It's not nice to stare! Can't you tell she's shy????" Leena yelled. Teken gave a nervous laugh. "Uh- Who are you people?" Teken asked. "Ow-Leena, did you have to hit so hard? -What? Oh. I'm Leon Taros." Leon grinned. The other young man smiled slightly. "Jack Cisco." The kid laughed and said, "Vega Obscura. Hi!" Teken, who was no longer blushing, bowed, her hair bobbing. "Teken Vestivan…Wait. I've battled you before, and you too." Teken pointed to both Jack and Leon. Both boys looked confused. "Remember? Gryfalcon9, White Whale King, you both couldn't send me any Screen messages, and the same went for me. I blew your gun off." She pointed to Jack. Leon snapped his fingers. "Now I remember, you used a charged Particle Cannon to wipe out my Red Blade Liger. Naomi wasn't able to participate in that battle 'cause she was sick." Jack's eyes went wide. "Yeah, your Zoid totally wiped out my old teams Lightning Sikes (Is that how you spell it?). You never even showed your face. Just sent voice messages instead." "ANYway, We need to get going. If you want that suit, pay for it. We're late. Dad will wonder where we are." Leena said. Teken nodded. She went back to the dressing room and got her clothes. "Hey, do you guys want to come? The more the merrier, you know." Leena asked the boys. Jack nodded. "Sure. Naomi can't come though. She left already. Something about getting her Gunsniper checked, and visiting her old friends." Teken paid for her swimsuit and accessories, and on the way to the Whale King, stopped by a bookstore and bought a hardback book on Zoid guns, types and Special features.  
  
Ohmigawd, that was soo embarrassing. I can't believe it. I acted like a total flake! Oh well…Teken though as she went into her room on the Whale King. She took a pair of baggy green shorts and put them on. She sighed as she left the room with her new book, Types of Zoids, their Weapons, and Special features. She walked towards the control room, and sat down on the deep green chairs there. Jack, Leena, Leon and Vega were already there. Teken still had her new swimsuit on, but the head ribbon had been removed. Teken's, long brown hair swirled lightly above her bare ankles about 5''(Her hair is that long) while her bangs fell down neatly by her ears, which were ornamented by three silver earrings; one on the right and two on the left. "We should almost be there. Just five more minutes." Leena said. "Thanks for inviting us, sis. We were planning on going on a vacation anyway, so this kinda works well." Leon said, looking out the window while sipping on a soda. "Hey Teken, what kinda Zoid do you have?" Vega asked suddenly after a few moments. Teken, startled, looked up from her book. "W-what? Oh, Gryfalcon9 is supposedly classified as an UltimateX. At least, that's what everybody tells me. You aren't planning to battle me, are you?" Teken asked, suddenly suspicious. Vega looked startled, and then he smiled. "Maybe." Teken raised an eyebrow elegantly. "We're Here!" Leena said joyfully. "Oh…Ok. I'm going to show whoever wishes to see my –ah- Zoids. I have more than one; I actually have about three. Who's coming?" Teken said, getting up. Vega jumped up. "Me!" Jack smiled. "Guess I will." Teken looked at Leon and Leena. They shook their heads. "We're gonna go see Daddy. See you on the sands!" They walked out. "Well, on to the holding deck, I suppose."  
  
~~~~ On the Holding Deck~~~~  
  
"This was my first Zoid. A Special Order Lightning Sikes. I-ah- nicknamed it Desert Fang due to the terrain I lived on then. I had it specially ordered to the exact color of sand, rocks, and so on. Later I had it redone to the standard black." Teken pointed to a large, black, blue- eyed, cat-like Zoid. "You like Lightning Sikes, hmm?" Jack said. Teken nodded happily. "It's still one of my favorites next to Gryfalcon9. And this is one of my three sister's old Zoids. It's kind of a cross between a Command Wolf and a Saber Fang. It's funny though. It goes absolutely berserk every time someone besides Adie or I go in it. Adie, my older sister, says it has special terrain abilities. Says it can do underwater Zoid battle. Temperamental Zoid."  
  
I guess you will just have to wait to read the rest. Please R&R. And yes, Teken has sisters. Adie, Lily, and Emy. 


End file.
